


Nakama

by alias3275 (saidanon)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidanon/pseuds/alias3275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madness and chaos defined their friendship but they wouldn't have it any other way. (A series of slice-of-life one-shots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nakama

** Mercenaries **

Lily shook his head at the two figures in front of him. “How long do you think they’re going to continue bantering?”

“I don’t think that,” his friend jerked his head in the direction of said two persons, “qualifies as ‘bantering’.”

Laxus leaned back on his elbows against the table, a broad grin spreading across his face rapidly.

“Really now, Lily. Those 2 have been going at it since what, last year? It’s their thing, bro.”

“Last year was less than 2 weeks ago,” Lily deadpanned.

The blond waved dismissively. “Irrelevant!”

Lily let out a loud sigh. “We really need to start working on our English project though.”

The sound of something shattering caused his head to drop to his chest.

“Oh for the love of…”

Jellal was dodging stray missiles, laughing easily as Erza pelted him mercilessly with random objects lying around the room.

“Hn, we’re going to work on it, just you wait.” Laxus laid a reassuring hand on Lily’s shoulder as the other man tried to intervene. “This is where the fun begins.”

Jellal ducked as Erza flung another pillow at him. Placing a hand on his heart, he started with a naughty grin. “What light through the window comes desu? It is the east, and my waifu is the sun!”

Laxus threw back his head and roared with laughter as Erza flushed bright red and threw a book at Jellal’s head. Even Lily cracked a grin at the stupidity of the situation.

“Did my kokoro doki till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne’er saw true kawaii till this night!”

“Here, Erza,” Laxus handed her an umbrella. “Try this.”

“Come on, Laxus!” Jellal protested as Erza threw the umbrella at him like some sort of spear. “I thought you were on my side!”

The man merely laughed and Jellal grinned as he resumed his ‘wooing’.

“O, Erza-chan, Erza-chan, doushite art thou, Erza-chan?” He knelt down onto the ground a fair distance away from the fuming female. “Deny thy Otou-san and refuse thy namae. Or if thou ja nai, be but sworn my daisuke and I’ll no longer be a Mystogan!”

“You crazy bastard!”

This time, the trash can was hurled across the room. 

“Crazy in love perhaps!”

“You stupid, ignorant moron,” Erza ground out between gritted teeth. “Why don’t you just skip to the part where you commit suicide?”

Laxus piped up, eyes wide with mock innocence. “Ah, young love. How tragic indeed.”

This set off another round of teasing on Jellal’s part and another round of throwing on Erza’s part. 

“You want tragedy? You should see what she does to me at school! So many ‘I hate you’s and ‘ugh’s. It’s heartbreaking!”

It was only then Lily stepped in to stop the ruckus as Erza had reached for the katana on the wall and neither he nor Laxus felt like cleaning up the potential bloodshed today. 

Perhaps another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the Romeo and Juliet post on tumblr and thought it was hilarious.


End file.
